<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intrusive Thoughts by xXAnaloceitXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150482">Intrusive Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx'>xXAnaloceitXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Deceit, Caretaker Patton, Caretaker Remus, Intrusive Thoughts, Little Logan, Little Remus, Little Roman, Little Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knows to keep his intrusive thoughts to himself when taking care of the little ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intrusive Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus looked down at the three sides who were laying on the floor in front of the couch. He was sitting on the couch looking over them as they were all regressed. They each had their own coloring books and their own coloring utensils. Roman preferred crayons, Virgil liked colored pencils, and Logan liked markers. The markers had taken some time for him to get because he had to prove he could be trusted with them while regressed. Remus had also turned on a random Disney movie to have background noise. Patton and Deceit were with Thomas so that left him to watch over the little ones, not that he cared. He saw Roman coloring a page with a princess and a prince, upon closer inspection he saw it was Snow White and the prince. Logan was coloring a page with stars and the moon. Virgil was coloring in his Nightmare Before Christmas coloring book. Remus smiled as he watched them. Virgil then looked up at him. </p><p>“Yes, little bat?”</p><p>The smaller side made grabby hands at him and he picked him up, setting him on the couch next to him. He saw the other tilt his head in a question. The thing about Virgil when he was regressed was he was nonverbal. He had his spider pacifier in his mouth and just looked at him. Remus glanced back down at the other two and saw them looking at him too. He looked at his phone and cursed internally. It was past lunch time.</p><p>“Are you all hungry?”</p><p>He got three nods and stood, stretching. </p><p>“Alright, do you wanna come help me pick something for lunch?”</p><p>They all nodded and he picked up Virgil. Logan grabbed his hand and Roman grabbed Logan’s. Virgil was the youngest when he regressed, about two or three. Next oldest would be Roman at six or seven, then Logan at ten. He led them into the kitchen. He sat Virgil on the counter and kept a close eye on him while Logan and Roman sat at the table. </p><p>“What do we want? I can make us some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?”</p><p>He glanced around and saw them all shaking their heads. </p><p>“Ok, how about some grilled cheese sandwiches?”</p><p>He saw them all nod at that and smiled. He grabbed the stuff necessary for the sandwiches. He put a pan on the stove and then put some butter on the bread, not a lot because that isn’t healthy. He then put a piece of bread in the pan and grabbed the cheese slices, placing them on the bread. He buttered another piece of bread and put it on top. He let that sit for a minute before flipping it and letting it sit again. He glanced over to check on Virgil and saw him sitting with his thumb in his mouth. </p><p>“Little bat, what happened to your paci?”</p><p>Virgil held it up so Remus could see it as he placed a sandwich on a plate. </p><p>“Why aren’t you using it instead of your thumb?”</p><p>He shrugged and Remus let him be. He started the next sandwich and then turned to the two older sides. </p><p>“Do you want one or two?”</p><p>Roman held up two fingers and Logan held up one. Remus nodded and turned back around to continue making the sandwiches. He listened to the sizzling of the butter on the bread. </p><p>
  <em>I wonder if that’s what your skin would sound like if you put your hand in the pan</em>
</p><p>Remus grit his teeth as the thought went through his head. He always kept the intrusive thoughts to himself when he was around any side who was regressed. He glanced at Virgil as he put the next sandwich on the plate with the other. He was still there, but he seemed to be staring off into space. </p><p>“Virgil, you ok?”</p><p>Virgil jumped and looked over at him. He nodded and put his pacifier back in his mouth. Remus nodded at him, starting the next sandwich. He grabbed another plate, this one for Logan. Once the sandwich was made he put it on the plate. He started another one and decided he would split one with Virgil, neither of them eating much normally. He glanced over to see Virgil watching him. He grabbed another plate and put the sandwich on it. He grabbed a knife and started cutting the sandwiches into triangles. </p><p>
  <em>That’s a sharp knife. Sharp enough to slit your wrists.</em>
</p><p>He grit his teeth again. Once he had cut the sandwiches, he took Roman and Logan their plates. He then picked Virgil up, placing him on his hip before grabbing their plate. Remus sat in a chair at the table and let Virgil sit in his lap. He sat their plate down and gave Virgil the bigger half of it and he smiled at him. They ate in comfortable silence. </p><p>Once everyone was done eating, Remus put the plates in the sink. He then led them all back to the living room and they continued coloring. Remus put on Frozen and leaned back, watching the smaller sides color. He glanced up at the movie when the ice cutters came on the screen. </p><p>
  <em>What if you got trapped under the ice and no one knew you were there?</em>
</p><p>Remus let out a quiet sigh and looked at the little sides again. He smiled as he saw that they were all watching the movie. About halfway through the movie, he saw Virgil nodding off. He gently picked him up and placed him in his lap. Virgil laid on him and fell asleep, his spider pacifier falling from his mouth. Remus picked it up and placed it on the coffee table. He looked at the other two and saw them still watching the movie. </p><p>When the movie ended, he saw that Logan and Roman were nodding off too. He smiled and stood up. He held out his hand and Logan grabbed it, Roman grabbing Logan’s. He led them all to Roman’s room, letting Roman climb up in his bed. He turned off the main light and snapped, a night light coming on. Remus watched as Logan climbed up.and cuddled with Roman. </p><p>Remus still held Virgil as he went back to the living room, sitting on the couch. He laid Virgil on his chest, smiling down at the little side. He kept an ear out for Logan or Roman. He turned the TV on to a show that he wanted to watch. He kept glancing toward Roman's room every few minutes. </p><p>
  <em>What if they're dead?</em>
</p><p>Remus grit his teeth and stood up. He knew it was intrusive and irrational, but he needed to check anyway. He walked into Roman's room and looked at the bed. Roman and Logan were still asleep, cuddled up with each other. Remus smiled and then went back to the couch. Just as Remus was dozing off, he heard the sound of someone popping up. He opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed and saw that Patton and Deceit were back.</p><p>Patton smiled at him and gently took Virgil. He then walked off to his room. Deceit sat next to him on the couch and Remus laid his head on his shoulder. Deceit looked him over and sighed, he could tell that he had been gritting his teeth. He ran a hand through Remus's hair. </p><p>"I'm very proud of you. Were they bad?"</p><p>"Not any worse than normal"</p><p>Deceit nodding, his hand still running through the other's hair. Remus himself had been fighting to stay big until the other two got back. He was now fighting to stay big so he wouldn't bother Deceit with him being little. </p><p>"Cephy"</p><p>Remus whined and hid his face in Deceit's shoulder. </p><p>"You know you can be little. I don't mind"</p><p>Remus sighed and climbed in Deceit's lap. He laid his head on his chest and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Deceit summoned his octopus pacifier, gently pulling his thumb from his mouth. He replaced his thumb with his pacifier and Remus let out a happy sigh. </p><p>Deceit stood up, turning the TV off. He walked to his room, turning on a night light as he closed the door. He laid on the bed letting Remus cuddle up with him. Deceit ran one hand up and down his back, another through his hair. Remus closed his eyes. </p><p>"Good night, Cephy"</p><p>"Night night, Dee"</p><p>Remus laid his head on Deceit's chest. He felt Deceit press a kiss to his forehead. He then fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>